It is widely accepted that proper initial body alignment and initial club face alignment are essential to a consistent and effective putting stroke. Indeed, a number of studies have indicated that improper initial alignment results in subconscious compensation during the putting stroke. For example, golfers that consistently align to the right of the target have been found to compensate for such alignment by developing a "pull" putting stroke that starts the ball rolling to the left of their actual alignment. Thus, poor aim generally results in poor stroke mechanics. See Pelz, D., "The First Fundamental of Putting," GOLF Magazine, 146 (June 1995).
In developing proper alignment, for example, it is generally believed that the eyes of the golfer should be directly over the target line or in a plane defined by the ball, target and eyes. Indeed, if the eyes are not positioned over the target line, putts of different lengths will be seen from a different angle.
It is also widely accepted that it is nearly impossible to recognize and develop proper alignment simply by practicing the putting stroke on a practice green. A number of devices have thus been developed to provide feedback to the golfer to allow the golfer to recognize proper alignment. For example, laser alignment aids are available. Such devices, however, are relatively expensive. Less expensive, "putting tracks" are also available but are often cumbersome to use and transport.
It is, therefore, very desirable to develop a device for assisting a golfer to determine proper putting alignment that is inexpensive and easy to use.